Victim
by Dark- Cherry Angel
Summary: “You’ll suffer heart break,” he pointed out, still looking smug with that smirk on his face. “Like I haven’t for the past few months,” I squeezed my hands and he gasped, clawing at my hands, “like I said, I will kill you.” ButchButtercup
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

That damn Rowdyruff. I don't understand how we got crushed into the ground by three boys, supposedly created after us and in the same way, except for the Chemical X. I don't understand it! We're older than them by a few months, we've had more experience with our powers and yet…they seem to be getting stronger! I can't stand it anymore. I'm close to raising the white flag. They win. I give up. A surprising feint considering who I am and just imagine how my sisters must feel! They must have felt like surrendering ages ago.

Sure the Rowdyruff Boys have stopped with the crimes but they seem to still like picking fights with us Powerpuff Girls. Townsville is sick of it and frankly I am too. The Professor can't help us, he doesn't even know what to do and Miss Bellum is running out of ideas. The fact that I have school today doesn't help with my frustration and my near crying episode.

It didn't help that I had nightmares of those three boys, especially my counterpart Butch. You should know him or have heard about him. He's the Rowdyruff Boy with the spiky black hair, wears a green sleeveless shirt thing with this ridiculous green scarf that almost touches the ground around his neck, a black band going across horizontally. That scarf! Argh! I just want to choke him with it! Ok…I must take a deep breath. He then has this little key ring with the letter R clipped to this loop on his shirt, and his black pants just cover his trainers.

That's how often I see him that I am able to notice every little thing he wears or does. At least my outfits aren't as ridiculous as his…and his scarf. I changed into this green midriff top with a pleated black skirt. Simple and cute. Not ridiculous.

Now I've changed a lot but I'm still the violent, impatient Buttercup I once was when I was five. But I'm sixteen now, a young girl with other interests than fighting crime, mind you I still love to fight. I'm even more impatient than I used to be actually, I get in trouble constantly but I love to look good and I love to seduce people, another word for it being human manipulation. I can't manipulate my sisters because they know all my tricks.

I dried my hair with the towel and then brushed it once before looking at the clock and running out of the bathroom. I was going to be late for school. I bid farewell to the Professor quickly and then flew out the door to catch up to Blossom and Bubbles. "I thought you'd already left," Bubbles said helping me get into my school bag.

"I was getting ready. I just got lost in my thoughts." I looked down at the city, it looked so miniscule but so breathtaking, but once you see beautiful things over and over again, they become a bit overrated. When I noticed the debris from last night's battle I felt wary again, uncomfortable for the day ahead. Be as it may, the Rowdyruff Boys attended our brother school, we Powerpuff girls went to an all girl school…a bit lame, I know. Lucky we didn't have uniforms though.

Landing softly we entered the school, the noise level so loud I was wondering if the entire buzz was me gone deaf. Girls gave us looks but we're all used to them, we've been receiving 'looks' since we were created. Gossip flew like haywire, always about we superheros. I had a few friends but despite how much they try they can't stop being the stickybeaks they were born to be.

"Good morning," one of Bubbles friends came bounding towards us, inwardly I groaned, I wasn't in the mood for chirpy people. Kelly had long brown hair, very curly and always held back by two pink clips. She's in most of Bubbles' classes but is in my philosophy class. Bubbles does a lot of art and craft subjects' even wood technology. Blossom does most sciences and as for me I've got a range. I like Psychology because we can control minds in that classes (it's just a belief) and I like history, all the bloodshed during wars, very interesting.

I closed my locker after grabbing my books and made sure to tell my two sisters that I wouldn't be coming home with them straight after school. I had errands to run. Sooner or later I was sitting beside the school's pool once I was sure everyone left the school grounds. I wore only a green bikini and black board shorts. Usually when I'm mentally frustrated I find swimming calming, especially if I'm alone.

I kicked at the water only so the silence didn't encompass us both. "You should leave before I drown you."

"My brothers wouldn't like that." I snorted and slipped into the chilly water, trying to ignore him, Butch.

"I want you out of my life," I dived under the water and resurfaced only to continue a breaststroke, anything he said was blocked by the water in my ears. I did three laps before I saw him sitting on the edge watching me carefully.

"Don't stop, I was enjoying the show," I ran my hands over my hair and squeezed out excess amounts of water. I grew my hair long now; I grew sick of going to the hairdressers every few weeks. I scowled at him and crossed my arms over my chest, once all the Rowdyruff Boys were male chauvinists but now they're just players…perverts.

You could picture me having a light bulb over my head. I just got a brilliant idea. Getting out of the pool I headed towards Butch and licked my lips which tasted like chlorine. "What do you want Butch?" I asked seductively, playing the seductress was one of my many talents. I saw him swallow and inwardly chuckled.

"I wanted to provoke you into a fight Buttercup," he replied coolly. His legs were dripping water as he got out of the pool, he was taller than me but the closeness of our bodies radiated this unwelcome heat.

"You got a fight yesterday," I replied fingering the necklace around my neck. I smirked and then leaned up, "why do you want to fight? Are you trying to impress me? Impress your brothers? Do you actually want to fight me?"

His eyes kept glancing at my chest but soon our eyes met and I regretted asking those questions. They were - they were filled with such emotion and not his usual hatred…it was something else. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. I turned around and began putting my skirt and shirt back on, "I've got to go," I glanced at him quickly and then threw the bag around my shoulders, "I'll promise you your fight, just you and me, not our families."

"I fight because I like to. I don't need to impress you because you're already impressed. I don't give a shit what my brothers say, I really want to fight you. You're the only reason I'm like this Buttercup!" I was hovering above the ground before I looked down at him. What did he mean? Would they benefit if we were out of their lives? Were they going to become good citizens if they killed us? These thoughts seem to fit the situation but I'm not sure if they were the right conclusions.

"If you kill me…you'll be banished," I hissed.

"At least I'll be happy."

"And what of the townsfolk, kill their heroes and make them suffer! For your happiness!" It happened so quickly that I didn't even feel him punch me into the wall.

"I will be happy, whether everyone else isn't. When you're killed, we'll move and we'll no longer have to think about you Powerpuff Girls ever again."

I saw it in his eyes again…I just had to ask. "Do you hate me or love me?" I rasped out pulling at his hand which was clamped tightly around my throat.

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" He screamed, Butch pulled at my shirt and threw me into the pull. I swallowed a lot of water and felt like coughing, I couldn't cough though, not if his body was on top of mine. The lucky bastard could breathe because we were in the shallow end.

I began panicking and tried pushing him off my body, I tried sitting up but he had me pinned to the tiles. I was going to die unless some miracle happened and someone pulled him off my body. Closing my eyes I waited for the light, but when I felt the weight being lifted I quickly opened them and then grabbed for his ankle.

I pulled at his leg and he came crashing into the water, adjusting myself so I was sitting on him, I glared. My head surfaced the water and I took a deep breath before I went underwater again and clamped a hand around his throat. He looked so vulnerable with his big green eyes filled with anger and passion, a passion to kill. But the way his hair floated around him, his ridiculous scarf wrapped around his neck just flowing in the ripples we were creating…he looked like a handsome merman.

I didn't know what happened but something did and our lips met. I think what happened was that our grip on each other loosened and our instincts just over powered. I was pushed against the side of the pool and I could feel his body pressed against mine. We didn't deny or emotions and gave ourselves to each other, not in that way you'd be thinking. We just fell victim to our own lust.

When we pulled apart for air he realised we didn't move away from each other, I don't think we were gonna. We were too comfortable and I think we both liked the intimacy.

After this night…you could say we became an item, though, for our superhero lives we kept it a secret. Even from our siblings. We fought occasionally about the most stupid things but that passion was still there and it held us together. We're both not ready to confess our love.

**My first PPG fanfic. I hope you like it. I'll try to update as much as possible and sorry Buttercup seems a little OOC but she's gone from that innocent six year old to a sixteen year old with raging hormones. I hope it didn't confuse you too much; I'm not that great at writing in first person. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_Well this will surely be interesting. _Her eyes lit up in earnest as she watched the couple kissing hotly in the pool. The hand that was holding a yellow towel to her body fell limp to her side as ideas and mischievous plans ran through her mind. _What to do? What to do? _She thought, her right hand coming to twirl a strand of her cropped hair, _revenge is sweet but…what did he ever do to me? _Her green pools travelled the length of Butch's body and she licked her lips, _definitely not my type but he does have a nice body._

Her hands glowed green and she smirked, _I'm just as strong as them…_

She's a damned, spoilt brat.

I lay back on my elbows and watched disgusted as Princess flirted mercilessly with _my_ boyfriend. That damned bitch…I'll kill her. We were at the beach, considering holidays started a few weeks ago. It was only us Powerpuff girls and then the Rowdyruff Boys and their 'dates'…Butch of course didn't have one. Princess then arrived in all her 'rich' glory, a golden bikini that clashed horribly with her red hair, that's what Bubbles describe her as.

I was there just minding my own business, tanning if you will in a green bikini and white sunglasses. I noticed her laugh, that high pitched, evil noise that burst my ear drum. She was giggling at Butch who was standing there looking arrogant and nonchalant, basking in the attention that I couldn't offer him, correction, wouldn't offer him. I'm too damn proud to tell him he looked utterly hot and that I was jealous…yes I admit it I'm totally jealous and angry.

I couldn't tell whether or not he was faking and enjoying it or if he was just doing this to annoy me. He gets annoyed by Princess because 'she's such a girl and thinks she's top shit.' But two could play at that game. I might be the Puff teen rebel but I am also great with manipulation, a natural seductress. I noticed boys staring at me and I could use it to an advantage. Butch would be so angry and jealous…I've just got to pick a worthy candidate.

There was always John Masters, the brother school's prized soccer player. He's handsome, muscular and a bit intelligent…but it wouldn't be good to seduce someone who's just a player. I need someone who's the opposite of Butch, gets on his nerves but is still a rebel…he needs to have an effect on my boyfriend's pride. John wouldn't be it, he's just…predictable.

My large green eyes scanned the sandy shore, the girls were having fun having a water fight with a bunch of boys…cute ones too…that would explain Boomer and Brick's disgruntled looks. My eyes settled on this boy I knew vaguely from school, we shared the same History class and we debate a lot, our schools come together once a week. He's cute, blonde hair, green eyes and a devilish body…wow…I never noticed that tattoo before. He's smart, a motocross champion and good looking…he'll do perfectly.

I was staring at him, plotting how to seduce him when he caught my gaze and smirked. I bit my lip and motioned him over, "fancy seeing you and the rest of the student population at the beach." He smiled and sat down opposite me, "so Brooklyn, here with anyone special?"

"Just my mates," his Australian accent…so sexy, "but they're over there hanging with your sisters."

I looked at them in the water and nodded, "I was wondering who they were," I then glanced at Butch, "sorry to ask you this, but could you, you know rub some lotion onto my back?" I held out the bottle and gave him one of my alluring smiles. I pulled all my hair over my left shoulder revealing the red rose tattoo; I actually have a lot of rebellious little things on my body, like the numerous rings in my ears or my belly button ring.

He smirked and took the bottle, squeezing a little of the cream onto the palm of his hand. A smirk escaped my lips and I stared at Butch meaningfully. He was glaring at me and completely ignoring Princess, it was wonderful. "So…who am I trying to make jealous?" I shivered instinctively as his breath tickled my ear, "Butch hey? It finally happened," he drawled, his fingers drawing lazy circles on my skin.

"Trying to seduce me Brooklyn?" I mumbled closing my eyes and enjoying the feel of his fingers on my skin, Butch never touched me like this…he hardly touched me…it was always a stolen kiss or a punch.

"Now, now I'm supposed to make this look real aren't I?" True and it was working because Butch is turning red in anger, it's adorable when he does. Princess was now trying to gain his attention by pushing his face to face hers.

I turned to face the blonde and smiled, "I knew I made the right choice when it came to choosing the seduced. You, my friend have made him jealous; you do know the repercussions of what could happen at your school right? Butch is a Rowdyruff and when it comes to a fight he has one nasty punch."

"And that is why I'm expecting you dear Buttercup to protect me," he closed the cap of the bottle and then manoeuvred so he was leaning on his elbow studying me. "But…I doubt he'd do anything because this relationship is supposed to be a secret, punching me would mean he'd have to explain to everyone."

I stood up and regarded him slowly, is green eyes were shining with mischievousness and his lips were quirked in that delicious smirk. I seriously think I'm falling for this one and I've only been with Butch for a couple of weeks… "I'm going to go grab an ice cream, want one?" I asked, he knew better than to stand up and come with me, I wanted to be alone because then Butch would follow.

"Sure, chocolate please."

I made my way pass Butch and the Brat, taking notice of how both of them were staring after me. I think I heard Princess sneer something but ignored it and continued walking, soon I felt someone grab my arm and pull away from the ice cream stand. "Fancy seeing you here Butch," I feigned innocence but usually that hardly ever worked, me? Innocent? Pfft, pur-lease.

He growled and then pushed me into the life guard house. It was the closed off life guard house, it was mostly used as storage so the only thing in here were boxes and crates, few fridges and a broken table. "What was that!" he pointed out the dirty window at Brooklyn and glared at me angrily; I rolled my eyes and crossed my hands over my chest.

"He was putting lotion on my back, an innocent gesture."

"Innocent my arse," he growled taking hold of my upper arms.

"Let go of me Butch, go take advantage of Princess while you still can." I shook his hands off me and leaned against the splintered wall.

"Is this what it's about Buttercup!" He shook me and I punched him, "I've been completely ignoring her you bitch," he rubbed his face in annoyance, my punch having hardly an affect on him. His eyes travelled the length of my body and they lingered on my chest for a few seconds before he looked up again, he seemed to have calmed down because I could feel him loosen up.

We were standing so close to each other and I could feel myself beginning to sweat and I doubted it had anything to do with the weather. I studied him and his marvellous body and that's saying something considering I know a lot of boys with great bodies, but Butch's was the best.

My hand went up on its own accord and trailed along his collar bone and over his broad shoulders and down his arms to rest at his waist. I began tracing the outline of his abs and I sighed, realising that his complexion was a bit darker than mine. I leaned against him and he immediately held me to him and his breath was hot against my neck and his lips scorching and I wondered if burns would appear where he touched me. He was brilliant, no one got me as hot and bothered as he did and I had never shared so much passion with someone before. I've had my share of boyfriends but he is the best and most memorable.

"Buttercup," he moaned. Our positions had changed a while ago so I had him pressed against the wall. He was standing against it and I was standing between his legs kissing and biting his neck and chest. His hand was caught in my hair and his other was pressed firmly on my arse. That annoyed me because I constantly had to pull it up over my waist, if he continued putting his hand there I would punch him.

"Tell me you're sorry," I murmured in his ear pressing myself against him harder, "tell me you hate Princess and that your mine." I knew what I was doing and it was the only way I could get him to reassure me into believing he really did care for me. I am like every other girl out there and so I have the same insecurities as they do looks, school, boys and other things. I just wanted to know if he did care because I know deep down that I want him to.

"No," he gasped and he grabbed me by the face, "I don't hate her but she's nothing compared to you," and he kissed me. I moaned and tried to stand closer but it was a difficult feint considering I was already flush against him. I moved my hands around his neck and tugged his face closer to mine, my hands caught in his damp hair, he had previously been in the water. "Oh god," he moaned against my lips and I smiled despite myself.

I licked and nibbled on his earlobe and then trailed butterfly kisses further down his neck and shoulders. I bit him really hard and sucked for a while deciding to leave him a mark on his unblemished skin, anyone who saw him now would think he belonged to someone…now he would also have a hard time explaining things to Princess and his brothers. "I think you've had your fun for one day," I said into his ear and I left him one last kiss on his cheek before leaving and walking back to the ice cream stand for mine and Brooklyn's cones.

The day after I received an email from Butch and I was laughing for minutes. It seemed his brother's found out about the hickey and wouldn't stop questioning him or teasing him and that I was due to receive revenge from him some time in the future. I merely replied with a 'looking forward to it' and shut down. I lay in bed and contemplated everything from mine and Butch's relationship to the relationship with my sisters and their relationship with the other Rowdyruffs. I thought about the Professor and school and about school and the countless enemies I had.

I realised with horror that no crimes had occurred in at least a week and I wondered whether or not I should bring this up with Blossom and Bubbles…I felt cold all of a sudden as I realised it might be something big.

**Ok…so I've had this chapter on my hard drive for some time and now I've finally finished it after doing some homework and modelling for a few photos. This is the awaited chapters and I hope you all enjoyed it. I don't know if Buttercup has changed a bit and if you think she has tell me cause that's the one worry I have with this character. All I remember about Buttercup is that she's rebellious a bit, if you have any other information on her can you please tell me…I want to keep as close to Buttercup as possible. **

**Review please, very much appreciated. **

**Love, Dark – Cherry. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three **

I sighed as I was held against Butch, he head resting lightly on his chest and his arm carelessly thrown over me with just enough pressure to keep me in place. We were inside an abandoned warehouse, the only place we could find some privacy and perhaps rest a little bit from our siblings. We were asleep in each others arms and I know this will sound so…girly and pathetic of me but – I could very much get used to being in Butch's arms – without the passion and teasing. It feels like he actually cares about me and I am a girl and I'm entitled to feel these feelings.

I try to act tough and of course I am but there are some things that a girl wants. I want to feel good and look good and impress people (not that I don't already, I am after all a Powerpuff Girl) and I want to fall in love. I want to feel like a Princess and be spoilt even more than I already am, at least by a boy who cares for me. Butch though, isn't a caring type and I probably don't mean much to him and am going to be one of his usual, casual flings. He'll ditch me soon because I don't think he's up for commitment.

"You make too much noise woman," Butch growled and instantly I was on my back with him on top, "but I know the perfect way to shut you up," he mumbled. I sighed and turned around so he got a perfect view of my back, I could feel he was dumbfounded.

"Do…do you care about me?" I asked softly, my finger playing with the frayed stitching on the pillow case. We had brought pillows and blankets with us so we could be comfortable on the old mattress. It was a hot day so the blanket wasn't needed and I found myself wearing a black skirt with matching top and a simple, green belt.

"What's this all of a sudden?" I turned around again and shrugged. I don't want to explain myself, least of all to Butch, who has no idea how to really handle a woman or understand our motives.

"It's nothing," I replied whilst adding a kiss to his lips before he could comment.

"No," he sounded aghast, "it's something because nothing always means something and usually something bad." He was talking fast which was undeniably cute of him and that's something because Butch was not at all cute, Boomer was. Butch has the badass look about him that I like, it's his boyish charm. I find it weird how each of the Rowdyruffs' are siblings but different from each other, they're really close from what I can interpret from what Butch says. Like, I know they're our male doubles but from each other…Brick is the leader, bossy and arrogant – highly annoying but handsome. Boomer has become a whole heap smarter and doesn't take shit from Brick and he seems the nicest, I suspect he likes Bubbles because he almost always tries to refuse to fight her – he's cute.

Butch on the other hand is annoying, destructive, energetic, doesn't care about school, a jerk, player and so insufferable. I don't even know how I can stand being with him. I'm destructive – or can be and I'm energetic and I don't generally care about school but I put more effort into it than he does. I like to seduce but I highly doubt I'm a slut. Butch…I think acts differently around me because he's not so much of a jerk but a horny teenager – with a body to die for.

"Buttercup, what is wrong with you?" he was off of me and sitting up, his shirt unbuttoned exposing his muscles.

"Nothing," I sat up and straightened my shirt.

"I'll make you say it Buttercup and I am not in the mood to fight either."

"Fine! Do you care about me or am I like the usual to you?" I could feel my impatience rise; I could just hit him and smash his face in. I can't put up with him when he's so impossible.

Butch just stared at me with his greens eye wide open, he was shocked and speechless. If he cared wouldn't he just say it, straight away instead of thinking and 'putting it nicely?' I know I'm being out of character at the moment but I guess it's just the fact of finding love and my out of whack hormones during this-time-of-the-month, I'm said to be moody and have a personality change or something.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll just go search the city for crime while you can go screw Princess," I looked at him sadly and flew off, ignoring his pleas and calls of my name. I gave a frustrated cry and brushed my hair away, I hadn't brought a hair tie to tie my hair back during flight. My long hair always becomes troublesome, criminals always pull on it and it hurts. I don't understand Blossom and how she gets away with the pain and management of long hair. I actually miss it being short.

I few hours later I found myself walking into the house, my hair just cut to its short length which I'm now feeling miserable and have made the worst mistake ever. My hair looks good but now I miss it being short. Blossom and Bubbles were on my case and Professor just said it looked good. Professor, even though he was a few cans short of a six pack, was a father that tried his best to play an active role in our lives. He didn't like us with boys and was often over protective but he noticed the little things but he was oblivious to when we were moody or depressed.

"I told you long hair was hard to manage," Blossom often boasts about her hair, it's her pride and joy.

"Shut up."

"I like it," I swatted at Bubbles' hand as she flew around me pulling at it and running her hand through it.

"Go away," I looked at her out of the side of my eyes and sent her a look to not mess with me, I wasn't exactly in the mood.

"What's the matter Buttercup?" They immediately knew something was wrong and began following me around the house, still waiting for an answer to their probing question. I wanted to tell them and I am, oh god I am because probably my relationship with that Rowdyruff has just gone down the drain and I still feel like punching something. I don't know might start a fight with Brick or something.

"Why is it so hard to find a boy that is interested in you but not as interested in sex and making out?" I asked as we entered my bedroom.

"That was grammatically incorrect."

"No it just didn't make sense."

"Why can't we meet boys that truly care for you? Why do they have to be hormonally driven?" I asked stripping myself of my top and rummaging in my draws for another.

"Well most boys are-"

"Who are we talking about Buttercup?" Bubbles sat on the edge of my bed and flicked through one of my magazines. Her hair was curled for some reason and I suspected it was Blossom who had just brought a curling iron and was probably looking for a test dummy. She was too cautious and always tried it on someone else before using it on herself.

"Why do you let Blossom do your hair? You look like a porcelain doll; all you need is lipstick, white face paint, blush and some poofy dress and we could put you up for display." I pulled on one of the ringlets and scrunched up my nose in repulsion.

"Don't change the subject!" Blossom ordered and I stared at her unimpressed.

I sighed and pouted. I fell back and onto my plush, green rug, "I don't care you guys think but I like Butch and although he's a Rowdyruff he's just the only person that can truly understand what it's like being a Powderpuff-"

"Butch?" Blossom wasn't happy at all.

"You like Brick so don't be overly melodramatic," I said sardonically.

"I like Boomer, he's cute." Bubbles was sometimes too honestly and oblivious. Despite this being a serious manner she could make a situation lighter and less tense.

"But, Butch is great and he's addictive, like a drug, an aphrodisiac."

"Do you even know what an aphrodisiac is?" I had no idea what it meant but I knew that it was addictive and made you feel good. They say chocolate is a natural aphrodisiac or that's what I heard from some kid at school.

"No…"

"It increases sexual desire." She sounded appalled and was talking in her know-it-all voice. Her hair was curled in one place, she must have been doing her own hair before I came barging through the door.

"Well Butch has the body of a god," I bit my lip and then licked my lips.

"He does have a nice body Blossom; I must admit he's more muscular and fit than Brick and Boomer. Tan skin and taut muscles, black hair, green eyes, what's not to like?" Bubbles and I chuckled at the horrified look Blossom, our leader was sending us.

"His attitude is terrible and you like Boomer so don't betray your god." We had a good chuckle at that and it was a girly night for us.

We talked about what we liked and didn't like and we tried to resolve my problem with Butch. I'm still wondering whether he cares for me but Blossom, being reasonable said that I wasn't like the usual girls he dated and so far had been his longest girlfriend. 'You're a Powerpuff, his equal and the only girl to ever beat him up.' She said, me being similar and strong as he is meant that having a casual fling with me would just be dangerous and would only increase our hatred – as little as there already is…

I told them of this really stupid idea that if he cared for me he's be here right now talking to me and setting things straight but that's only for the movies. Butch would never do that. Bubbles said to put me in a dangerous situation where I couldn't save myself and he'd come and rescue my life. Still, how would Butch know if I were in danger unless we were fighting against one another?

It was fun talking like this. We liked to be girls and I liked to act like one and pamper myself and there was no one I'd rather do it with than my own sisters who I could tell everything to. My friends aren't the most understanding sort and we're in them, conceited just a bit. My sisters' and I on the other hand lived for each other.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Update took a while and I'll be truthful, I update when I get ideas and I was also busy I guess. School ended a month ago and you might have wondered why it took me ages to update but this idea just came to me now and also I have quite the social life. My friends are dying for my attention, as bad as that sounds but I'm leaving for two weeks this Friday to Thailand to visit my family. My boyfriend and best friends don't want me to go and neither do I. I'll be spending my vacation overseas doing holiday homework because next year I'll be in year twelve and that'll be a huge pain in my arse.**

**Chapter short but sweet, we get to see Buttercup all girly for a change because I think she's entitled to be girly at one point and that time of the month seemed like a great time to see her disorientated. We see her first the first time communicating with her sisters and seeing how she depends on them. Imagine what you like with Buttercup being in Butch's arms with his shirt unbuttoned, I'll leave that to your imagination.**

**Anyway, updates will be slow. Give me ideas. I'll write when I get some new inspiration and such. Hope you enjoyed it and sorry it's short. Update soon.**

**Love, Dark – Cherry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

My holiday wasn't great…in fact…I truly sucked. Big time. Now quite understandable that I did have my you know what all those months ago, that I was moody and far more girly that I'd truly like to admit but honestly, I thought Butch cared – at least a little bit, about me. School started and I am now a proud eleventh grader even though I am still sixteen but I turn seventeen in a few weeks so it's all good.

Butch has not come for me or gathered me in his arms and explained that he liked me or perhaps loved me and quite dramatically it's tearing me up inside. I've heard rumours that the infamous Butch has gone back to his old ways, you know flirty and being a heart breaker again. I don't understand. I am me, I was a little unpredictable four months ago but seriously, I thought he cared!

I wish I had turned around when he was calling out to me that day instead of being stubborn and hurt. I wish I could talk to him but I am stubborn as I have stated and I am not going to go crawling back. Bubbles said I should revert back to my 'seducing' ways and that Butch would, most probably return in an instant.

'He hates not having what he wants and if he wants you then he sure as hell isn't going to allow another man to have you.' Bubbles can be described as, apart from the usual gossiper; as the girl who knows the how and what when it came to relationships. I don't truly understand how as she's hardly had a boyfriend and seemed to carry platonic relationships with males rather than intimacy but despite it she knew everything and was in most times right about it.

She suggested I bring a date for our big birthday bash and I replied that I'd rather go alone that lead some defenceless guy on. I received an unimpressed look from _both _my sisters, 'you never cared before…' blah blah blah. Honestly. Apart from those rumours about him 'reverting' to his old ways I also heard he was dating _Princess._

It could hardly be a rumour when Miss Richie Rich appeared in magazines and had her hands all over _him._ It did hurt but not as much as I expected. Butch would be fed up with her soon considering she had to be more annoying than I was. I exited the high school with my school bag slung over my shoulder and my gloved hands fiddling with the keychain hanging from my belt.

It was quite cold for the start of autumn and I dreaded flying home this afternoon. Blossom had work to do on the school newspaper and Bubbles was working on her winter's collection for her textiles class. I was alone this afternoon, not that I minded either way but I was considering joining some extra curricular activity. I couldn't join the sport clubs because they would consider me an unfair object what with the special powers I possess.

"Buttercup!" I glanced at my right and saw with some surprise the guy from the beach and from my history class. Fancy that today was that day where our two schools come together.

He was leaning handsomely against this really cool motorbike. It was Yamaha or something, scarlet and oh so shiny and well kept. I knew nothing about these vehicles but I knew that one had to be expensive and that it was the best of the best. At least I think Yamaha bikes are the best. I don't know these things. I knew only that he was a motocross champion and that from all the state competitions he'd have to be rich or at least the sponsor of some well known brand.

"You called me yea?" I asked nonchalantly but still eyeing the bike appreciatively, it was almost as good eye candy as Brooklyn was.

"Admiring my bike I see," I looked up at him and smirked playfully, just like he was with me.

"Most definitely picks up chicks I see."

"Eh wait until you see my newer bikes," I spluttered and looked incredulously at him, "it's old see by at least a year or two. I won't go into specifics because I highly doubt you're pretty little head could take on all the useless information."

"Quite right I highly doubt my 'pretty little head' would be interested in useless information at the very least take it all in." I rolled my eyes and stood close to him, gazing at him through my lashes.

"You talk big."

"You're enjoying it." I loved this kind of banter it's flirting but still, it's so much fun. Butch and I hardly communicated like this.

"How about I take you home? I have an extra helmet." He grew since I last saw him and he was considerably tall, his hair which used to be collar length was reduced to long spikes and his eyes seemed brighter than ever.

"If you must," I pulled it over my head and waited for him to get on before he helped me up and over.

"I enjoy the thrill of speeding."

"Then speed, I hardly doubt I'd die from a motorbike accident." I held onto him loosely but pressed myself to him and I heard him chuckle before starting the engine. We were on the road suddenly and I watched as the world flew by in many shapes and colours. I'm used to this site from flying but we hardly ever flied so low to the ground.

Everything seemed to slow down for a brief moment when I saw I glimpsed the usual dark green eyes and the casual stance of Butch. I didn't understand why I noticed him during all the blurring of colour but I did and I saw the anger and new found hatred.

I gasped which was undistinguishable from the wind blaring and the quietness that the dulled noise due to the helmet. I let go instinctively and before I realised what happened I was flying backwards off of the bike and away from Brooklyn. Gravity settled and before I could gather my bearings I had created a large crater in the middle of the road. Luckily only one car had been following us and that Brooklyn had decided to take a short cut.

The car and the screams of the patrons inside were ringing in my head. I stared in horror at them and I knew I had to do something like fly up and catch the car but I couldn't move. It was Butch. Butch, I couldn't get him out of my head and I wasn't physically hurt or anything I just couldn't do it.

"Damnit," I heard the voice ringing in my ears but Butch wasn't really anywhere to be seen until he appeared underneath the car and was carrying it away from me and to safety. He didn't even glance back and he didn't even see if I was alright even though I wasn't hurt at all.

Screeching tyres then invaded my mind and I looked up to see Brooklyn at the edge of the crater on all fours calling to me. I raised a hand to show him I was fine and stood up just as soon to brush the rubble off me. I sighed as I picked up my broken key chain and then went about to collect everything that had fallen from my bag.

"I think your father would kill me if you were hurt."

"I can't get hurt easily," I knew I wasn't acting like myself and I knew Brooklyn noticed as well.

"You saw Butch and you let go of me right?" He was in the least an understanding guy but when I flew out of the hole I created he was instantly gushing over me to see if I was alright.

"Something like that."

He sighed and shook his head as I on the swings in the park and he standing behind me, "he won't listen to me if I try and give him advice on how to deal with you. He finds me a threat, an enemy. The only way that you can get him back is for you to go up to him and spell it out for him."

"It's more like me going up to him and just out right punching him."

"That would work," we laughed and I felt him running his fingers through my hair. They were cold and I shivered slightly, "I wanted to see how it felt now that it was short." He mumbled.

"It shouldn't feel any different," I replied softly, my head swaying just a bit. He kissed me lightly not passionately or heated just softly and gently. It was as if he was afraid of breaking me and I sighed involuntarily against him. Before I knew it I was standing and moulded against him, still kissing softly and sweetly. Butch never kissed me like this, I can't remember if he did or if he ever kissed the top of my head but this was different and I loved it entirely.

"A kiss before I lose you completely to the other boy." He whispered against my ear.

"You keep on kissing me like that I hardly doubt you'd lose me at all." I was drunk, definitely drunk on him.

"I'm the contrast from Butch. He's rough and passionate and definitely weary of his feelings towards others. I on the other hand despite my cool disposition am the perfect prince charming that every girl wants."

"Every girl also wants the bad boy," I sat down again on the swing and allowed him to push me.

"But deep down every girl does want to meet her prince charming and unluckily for you…you've found two. I have to be the gentleman and down out of course-"

"Why?" I jumped off the swing from mid air and Brooklyn let out a startled gasp. I guess I understood slightly. I have superpowers and he's entirely understanding but he doesn't like that fact that I put myself in dangerous situations, he panics quite easily as I have just witnessed from jumping.

"I understand you more than others might but I will never understand this part of you, the Powderpuff. I understand that you are near indestructible but I still am prone to getting worried, it's in my nature as a man brought up by the rules."

"That code of conduct every man follows?"

"The code of conduct that every man _should_ follow." Brooklyn walked towards me, "it's hard when it comes to you. No one expects to be courteous to a Powderpuff Girl because you are far more superior and you don't expect anyone to be courteous as well."

"Is that what people think?" I asked feeling amused. If you're wondering how I'm feeling at the current moment, it's called thankful. Someone, not special in human form is able to understand me at least.

"I can't account for all people," he rolled his eyes and then ushered me towards his bike, "do you want me to give you a lift home or are you worried you might fall off again?" He held his helmet under his arm and looked at me kindly, a smile on his face.

"I might fly. I don't want to have to make you cuff me to your abdomen – as nice as that may be- but no, not with my mind else where." I bowed my head slightly and then raised my eyes to his. I saw the playfulness return.

Before he left that evening he kissed me again, more passionately but still so entirely different than Butch ever kissed me or held me. Some how I wish Butch was like Brooklyn although I knew that would never be. Butch would never change; not even to make me happy.

* * *

A week later found us Powderpuffs fighting against Mojo Jojo our childhood nemesis, although he is quite inept at trying to dominate the world. Key word is trying and it's quite amazing that he hasn't given up or at least moved states or cities. Honestly. If you can't rule over one state or city try the next one. I wouldn't really wish for it but that's just my logic.

I believe if I were a villain I'd start slowly, plan. Rule over one thing and then try for the bigger goal, it's the road to success or so they say. So here I am floating about the city looking hopelessly bored as Blossom does the usual speech about defending justice and all that crap. I was just itching to get my hands onto something and release all that pent up emotional stuff, the pain, hurt and anger. When I was upon Mojo my hands flew in a series of punches and kicks and I dodged and flew and missed several painful metal balls that flew my way.

I wound up on the ground or in the walls of buildings a fair few times but it only increased my red rage. It took only a few minutes before we allowed me to scurry away. Mojo was their creator. God I hate Mojo for causing me so much pain but at least he lost his 'sons' and Him too, he lost them. The Rowdyruffs were now working for themselves and themselves only. The way they worked was that they only fought or created trouble if it was going serve some merit for them. It's why we haven't had much trouble with them.

"You seem kind of tense Buttercup," Bubbles glanced in her compact mirror and wiped gingerly at the deep cut on her cheek.

"Obviously," I replied none too enthusiastically.

Bubbles sighed and held my hand comfortingly and mentioned I was bleeding profusely from my shoulder and my cheek. "The boys are on our campus today," Blossom glanced at me and slowed down so we could catch up, "maybe...I could confront Brick and ask him what's going on-"

Bubbles gasped and glared heavily, "no way Blossom! Brick would never talk to you about that kind of stuff. Leave it to me." At least it was sweet and romanticist Bubbles than diplomatic Blossom.

_Kick off your stilettos oh yeah  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat fa-fa-fa  
Fuck me in the backseat  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb_

_This is the end of what we planned of what we planned  
And now._

_We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart so girl let's dance the night away  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes Just let your body go_

_This is how the beat drops   
This is how the beat drops I wanna see your panties drop girl now  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry_

The music echoed off the tiled walls, finding myself once again swimming in the pool. I was alone. I told Brooklyn to go home, he wanted to be courteous again and stay with me either to keep me company and keep my mind off Butch or to just watch me swim in my bathing suit. I didn't mind but I preferred to be alone.

I felt a presence behind me and I stopped swimming, floating in the water and listening carefully at the resounding footsteps. I hadn't put the music on loud. The teachers would be on my arse if I played my kind of music loudly. The presence on the other hand was all too familiar and my heart thudded loudly.

"Damnit," I heard the sharp intake of breath and stared into the water at my distorted appearance. I knew it was him, too easily. The foreboding feeling and the involuntary shiver, I hated it.

"Butch," I turned around. The water softly splashed against the outer edge. I saw nothing but his shadow and the door snapping to a shut and I breathed in deeply, turning around before shrieking in frustration. I slapped at the water and once again whirled around to glare at the door.

"I hate him. Truly and deeply."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok, sorry for the veryyyyyy long update. Final year this year not to mention I started this project, I have to finish it and I will. I like where this is going. So when I'm not busy I'll update more often. I'll keep it brief and sorry for not proofreading, I have to get to bed. School sucks.

Comment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five **

I was actually doing my homework, not at the last minute as usual, but straight after dinner…which for me is unusual. Obviously my sisters were suspicious but we never really did disturb others when they were doing homework mainly because Blossom explodes in anger, Bubbles may cry (depending on the homework) and me, well I rush and become irritable. I craned my neck and stared at the shelf above my desk, reaching a hand up I pulled down my History book and flicked to the first few pages.

"What the hell?" I tilted my head and craned my neck to view my other text book that was open on my desk. "Why are the dates different?" I frowned and leaned back in my chair balancing precariously on the back legs. I can't understand how the dates about the same event can be wrong or so far spread out? I understand that there may be misprints but still, I think the book is dodgy. So I'm going to claim that because the dates are both wrong or one is incorrect that I shall not have to do my homework, not under false information. I nod my head to seal the deal and started to shove my books back into my bag, staring at the image of Brooklyn and I, smiling slightly.

Even though we weren't a couple, after all he did 'bow out' of course and was highly irritated by the fact that Butch and I should avoid each other we've become really close friends. I zipped up my bag and ran a hand through my hair as I studied my reflection in the mirror. I didn't look as healthy as I used to, my face looked sunken and I constantly had bags under my eyes and I'm pretty sure I lost some weight but nothing a good meal can't put back on.

I was having nightmares to tell you the truth, it wasn't just Butch and him not returning but it was everything. I remember this hall and it was laden with beautiful portraits, large portraits mounted on the walls and old tapestries and velvet, red carpet. I was walking down it and was staring at each door in turn until I came to this one door that was grand and had golden door handles, intricate designs and such. It was a really pretty door. Everything about the environment was beautiful mind the eerie silence and my footsteps.

I'm pretty sure I opened that door and I took a step inside…I saw Butch, yes and then Boomer and Bubbles frozen in place with horrible, shocked expressions and they weren't moving. Butch didn't even look at me. He just stood there but he was alive unlike my sister and her 'crush' but I couldn't say they were dead; they were just there…it's hard to explain. I remember waving my hand in front of their faces and then everything just came to life except for Boomer and Bubbles but Butch moved just slightly and then there was another presence…she was beautiful and had always been. She was tall and long legged with this face that reminded me of Tyra Banks but with a pale complexion and this ever pouting face.

I know her, you know her to, her name is –

"Buttercup lets go shopping!" I accidentally pushed myself off the floor and I fell backwards off my chair, tumbling into a sitting position and looking dumbfounded at Bubbles through my hair.

"What? Wait, shopping? A school night?" I frowned and then rolled my eyes, "since when did I care," I laugh and stand up, pushing my hair behind my ears and studying Bubbles carefully. I noticed her cute assemble and raised an eyebrow, "let me guess…Boomer?" I smirked playfully and began pulling out clothes from my wardrobe. I was hardly ready to go anywhere dressed in holey jeans and a ripped shirt.

"W-well no," Bubbles stuttered and I rolled my eyes again, pulling my shirt over my head and replacing it with a black tee. "I just, school has become a little overbearing and I can hardly keep up anymore and I just want to get away-"

"-and see Boomer," I turned and regarded her with a kind smile, "I don't mind being your cover, go enjoy yourself. I'll content myself with your money and go buy some new things." I evaded a slap to my arm and watched as she crumpled onto my bed. There was a pause before either of us said anything and I giggled despite myself, "you're infatuated with him." I watched my sister giggle madly and watched as she turned onto her stomach, hugging my pillow slightly.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Bubbles sighed; she picked up one of my framed photos and stared at it.

"You make no show of hiding your feelings for someone."

"Boomer is…different…"

"He's your match, I believe you two were made for each other…but he's still a boy Bubbles and they all think along the same lines. Just…each has a different way of approaching it."

I frowned at my words of wisdom and then shrugged, tying up my green track pants and then slipping into my shoes. We remained silence after that and I knew Bubbles' answer to that comment I made, that Boomer was different and he'd wait. I believed that too, Boomer was more sensitive than his brothers so he'd probably try and make things all romantic and special. I knew him that well…which wasn't truly all that well, but I have known him since I was five.

I withdrew some money from Bubbles' account because I did say I was going to spend her money that night while she went off on her little 'date'. She hardly minded, she said it was compensation for being a really good sister – not like I can disagree…

I padded my way to the food court and ended up drinking some coffee because I was too lazy to eat. Pizza, Chinese and sandwiches didn't quirk my interest. I watched random people walk past, mothers with toddlers following them amusing themselves with some complicated toy or chewing on a donut or the couples that were holding hands and enjoying themselves. I was entertaining myself with a father who was drinking coffee like I was in this expensive business suit, a briefcase on the table. He looked completely worn and blank, starting at nothing as his twin sons ran around him bickering at whom was better Spiderman or Superman.

I laughed into my mug and averted my eyes to another child that wasn't too far away and who was turning around in circles clutching a doll to her chest. She looked lost and I felt this protective instinct to help the poor child. I stood immediately and weaved my way towards her and then crouching low to stare at her chubby face. The girl's eyes were watering and I smiled carefully, children were sometimes hard to deal with. "Have you lost your mum or dad?" I asked softly and she looked wary, very close to tears.

Her hair was a nice blonde colour set in tight ringlets and her eyes were the brightest green I have ever seen even compared to my own eyes. The doll she clutched made of delicate porcelain was almost reminiscent of her. "My sister abandoned me again," she whispered quietly and I had to strain my ear to hear it.

"What do you mean she abandoned you?" I asked carefully, I felt somewhat angry but overwhelmed that I had picked such a child, one so cute and sweet obviously but with such a heavy burden. She seemed fearful for a second before leaning in slightly and whispering in my ear.

"I don't like my sister much; she's really mean and teases me always. Her boy -friend," she frowned when pronouncing the word, "is nice…he looks at me weirdly like and he sometimes gives me treats." She smiled brightly and bounced slightly on her feet, "he gets me the best lollipops and he knows I like strawberries, he always gets me something strawberry flavoured!"

I smiled and then held out a hand, "how about…we go get you something strawberry-ish, do you like strawberry donuts or milkshakes or would you prefer I take you to the lolly store to buy you something strawberry?" I wondered how, if I did that, I'd help her find her sister. "What is your name?"

"Lady Morbucks," she smiled brightly and took my hand, I accepted that as her offer to accompany me. "I want a lolly." I giggled and then decided to lift her up because it would be easier and I knew that through the bustling mall I could lose her easily.

I didn't like the fact that she was indeed a Morbucks but it did help that she'd be easy to take home if her sister, presumably Princess, that bitch, wasn't going to get her. I also didn't like the fact that Princess was in the same vicinity as me and I understood with some bitterness that 'boyfriend' meant Butch. I was content that he should at least please the young one who seemed innocent and cute. His ability to bribe or please children added more to the fatherly figure I'd sometimes picture him as, which right now was quite a painful memory.

"What are you thinking about?" I looked at the girl curiously, her big, green eyes were wide adding to that cute factor she had going on.

"There was once a boy I was in love with," I glanced at the sky through the glass ceiling and sighed, "I truly believed he was my Prince Charming." Her eyes lit up with some excitement so I continued on, "but one day, over something so little I ran away, I wasn't acting myself and he didn't like that…ever since then we haven't talked." I laughed under my breath at the childishness of it all.

"Well, that's silly." The girl harrumphed in my arms, crossing her own little chubby arms around her doll.

"Is it now?" I couldn't believe the child and her sweet disposition.

"He's your Prince Charming so he should stay with you anyway, even if you run away." She replied perkily, "I was told if a boy hurts me he's not my Prince Charming and that I should forget about dirty boys because they're smelly and bad."

You're Prince Charming may not be so charming Lady, I felt like saying this but I wanted to drop the subject and instead put her on the floor watching her happily as she ran about the candy store pointing at things and saying she wanted them. I told her one lolly because I didn't want to hurt her teeth, I'd probably get sued if her parents found out I gave the girl a cavity.

Afterwards I took her with me to all the shops and she was a great little companion. Usually small kids annoyed the hell out of me and they were all pompous jerks but she was at least a little intelligent to understand some of the things I said to her. She picked up on little things like when I was upset or if I was thinking about something. She noticed the little things so well and it always surprised me. I thought kids were daft, but oh well. We talked a lot about sport actually, I mean she didn't understand the nitty, gritty details like the rules or points and such but she said she'd played soccer at school. She went on and on about her team and how they won three games. It was terribly cute.

What surprised me the most was that she was such a good critic when it came to clothes shopping, I supposed it came with her up bringing and her model of a sister Princess. It was nearing ten and I had Lady in my lap who was sleeping peacefully, her position made it difficult to move but I kept my phone in hand so I wouldn't have to shuffle through my pockets. I was falling asleep myself but my phone vibrating alerted me and I answered tiredly, my voice slurred.

I spent a good deal of money and had at least five or six, full bags surrounding me. "Hey Bubbles." I greeted, shifting the girl so she wasn't slipping out of my grasp.

"I'm really sorry Buttercup," Bubbles mumbled apologetically.

"What for? I had a great time," I replied keeping my voice down.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I found this abandoned girl and well yea, she's asleep on me."

"What? Buttercup what if her family is looking for her and can't find her?"

"I'm in an open space, the food court. You either walk the halls like an idiot or you go to the food court." Lady shifted in my lap and I sat up straighter, running my hands through her hair.

"Well, I'm almost there; I have so much to tell you!" I heard her giggle and some incoherent words from the other side.

I waited what seemed like an hour even though it was really ten minutes and when they were in my visual range I couldn't help but smile at their obvious happy faces. They immediately quietened down from their laughter and weaved through the tables towards me curiously, their eyes trained on the blond. "That's Lady," Boomer whispered, pointing a finger at the girl but I slapped it away. How rude.

"I know." I grumbled.

"Princess abandoned her again ey?" Bubbles gasped and then looked at me for confirmation, I merely nodded my head.

"That's cruelty and illegal. Is she still here?" Bubbles asked.

"Probably, late night shopping would be her kind of thing when there are no people around." Boomer shrugged and then nodded to the child, "in any case I'll bring her home…I've been to Princess' so many times because," he glanced at me and I shrugged, "because of my brother. He complains a lot actually, doesn't agree with Princess' methods of babysitting."

I didn't want to hand her over, I could trust Boomer and I believe him when he says he's been to her place many times. I mean, she must have her own arcade in her mansion. If I was her friend I'd be at her house all the time. I didn't, however, want to scare the poor child when she wakes up in a car with Boomer sitting in the front wheel driving, me not anywhere near her. It would ruin the trust and friendship we built.

"Lady," I cooed softly, stroking her cheek, "Lady wake up." I smiled when she sat up and looked blearily at me and then at my sister and her 'boyfriend'.

"Buttercup," a bright smile graced the five year olds' face, "Boomer!" she chirruped, hopping off my lap and latching onto his legs.

"Hey Lady, what do you say if I take you home? Buttercup and Bubbles," he motioned to my sister who smiled kindly, "have to go home. No doubt your parents will be wondering about you." He took her little hand and rubbed small circles on it, I smiled at the picture.

"Ok sure," she was still bubbly even though she just woke up, she reminded me of Bubbles.

"Well Lady if you ever need to find me I'm sure one of your maids can find my number," I pecked the top of her head and ran my hand one last time through her hair. "I'll take you out for ice cream if you ever want me to, just not during school hours. Ok?"

She nodded her head and hugged me, moving onto Bubbles even though we didn't really introduce her. We spent a few minutes saying goodbye and I turned away discreetly when Bubbles and Boomer leaned in to kiss distracting Lady with a coin trick. So easily amused. Bubbles and I found ourselves flying home instead of taking the bus a few minutes later and I was paying rapt attention to Bubbles as she spoke fondly of her male counterpart.

"He's so sweet Buttercup, he paid for everything much to my protesting," there was a pause but I didn't have to turn to stare her in the face, she was feeling guilty and it was always shown by a frown. I didn't like guys paying for me either but if they truly wanted to…then by all means… "He told me some things however…" I wanted to fly faster now because I knew what was coming next. If I flew faster I could drown out her voice with the wind blasting in my face. I couldn't however do that because I knew she would notice and I knew she'd fight to tell me despite my efforts. "Do you still love him?" It seemed the wind had died down and was still, I felt my heart beating in my throat and felt like retching. Bubbles flew in front of me and was now bobbing up and down with her hands rubbing her arms, her bright blue eyes looking towards the city.

"You always ask the same questions," I snarled, clearly unhappy.

"Because I'm worried about you Buttercup, it's tearing you up inside. You don't see yourself like we do; your family…Buttercup you're dying." Bubbles clutched my hands and rubbed her cheek against the back of one of my hands, "please, if you love him either fight for it or give it up." Her hand touched my cheek gingerly and I turned my head away shamefully, the tears were cold against my skin.

"I don't want to fight and I don't want to give up."

There was a resounding blast of wind from somewhere behind me and I see Bubbles falling, flailing her arms as she plummets to the ground, forgetting that she had powers. We've done that so often in a state of panic. I glance around before letting my guard fall and zoom towards my sister only to be blown back by another gust of wind. "What the hell!" I growled but still glancing around for my sister whom disappeared. I hope I wasn't too late; she'd be in pain for days.

I heard chuckling and I turned this way and that trying to discern the voice, to find where it was coming from. _"Vulnerable Buttercup,"_ I clutched my head and winced, I felt the air rush up my pants and I noticed I had fallen a few feet. I concentrated and steadied myself, "_poor Buttercup, so alone, so very alone. No one loves you. He left you. When your family finds out you let poor Bubbles die…imagine what should happen…poor Buttercup."_

What was happening? I couldn't see Bubbles and I knew she was falling and yet here I am, not flying towards her. I'm seriously confused and scared, panicking actually because I had no idea what is going on. The voice I heard moments before was familiar but there was this echo that made finding out who the voice belonged to confusing, no one I knew talked with a purr.

"_Poor child, you're going to die." _

I screamed and that was all I remembered.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Ok. Ok. It seems I'm always apologising for this overdue chapters but seriously man, senior year is terrible and I hate it! I have to start applying for uni, omg, I wanna move out to live in the dorms. It would be so much fun! Not to mention now I'm wondering if I should get my supposed 'enemy' once love interest a birthday present (he's turning eighteen) but yea, it sucks, I'm planning to shove it into his bag and like not leave a card or anything. I hope he doesn't know it's me. That would be terrible, esp. if his friends found out. Omg. **

**Now, yea. The story is moving pretty slow, I can't help but express this distancing of Buttercup and Butch's relationship and Lady has a role to play in the following chapters too I've decided. As for what's just happened recently, this story is adventure so yea. Hope you enjoyed it! Comment please.**

** Oh, read my other powerpuff girl stories as well. Two oneshots, tried something different so i want feedback and another chapter story. So please read those to.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

There were angry voices, or at least two that I could discern. However I don't truly think I'm in any conscious state of mind. I feel disconnected. I feel like I was outside my body. Even though it was all black it was the principle of the thing and I'm quite sure that _some_thing happened, something bad. I want to open my eyes but it was hard, I wanted nothing more than to sleep, I feel drained. I feel like my life was sucked out of me. I breathed in sharply and the voices stopped but only briefly.

"I can't _believe_ you," one of them hissed. It was a man or a boy. He had a deep voice, mature and frightening. I shivered.

"What were you _thinking_? Her sister will be on our case! I'm not going to _deal_ with their bratty sister!" It was another voice but much deeper and much more arrogant, far angrier.

"I had nothing to with it Brick, there's another mysterious force doing all of our dirty work," I knew that voice. My eyes snapped open and I almost growled but I didn't, I said almost. I hissed in pain as I tried to sit up and my back felt terribly sore, like I was thrown around. I whimpered and stopped moving. Turning my face I gazed at where I heard the voices but I only noticed Bubbles. She was unconscious but breathing evenly, her hair pooled around her pretty face.

"Blossom _will_ find out, no doubt about it," the voices I recognised were the Rowdyruff Boys. That was Brick, only he could say Blossom's name vehemently.

"Bubbles," I scooted over to her as best I could, as softly as I could so I wouldn't make any noise or hurt myself in the process. She made no reaction to my voice and I rolled over, hissing again but this time able to reach out and clutch her hand. It was cold and I feared for her life. My eyes were frantic, I took her heart beat and she was very much alive yet it gave her no reason to seem so cold, like death. "Bubbles," I tried again but only her eyes fluttered.

"I'll kill him," I snarled, standing despite the pain. I had a good idea who 'he' was, obviously because Brick and Boomer's accusations were confirmation enough to make any decisions. My feet were bare because the sharp cold of the white tiles cut into me far more painfully than my joints ached. There was a mirror on the door and I looked at my reflection. Anger and agony, lust for revenge. It was all evident on my face and I felt dangerous, truly dangerous. I felt ready to kill. I don't understand why I reacted so violently but it was the mere thought of Butch and that quite possibly he had been the cause for Bubbles' current state.

I growled again but the door snapped open and it was Butch's face I zeroed in on, floating menacingly before him. Boomer and Brick had moved out of my way in a desperate attempt to keep out of the fray they knew to be coming. "_What _did you _do_?" I spat, looking unwaveringly in his green eyes.

He shrugged and sat himself on the gas heater that was against the wall, "absolutely nothing," he replied and shrugged again.

I grabbed him by the collar of his…ok so he wasn't wearing a shirt but I grabbed him tightly by his neck and threw him behind me. I took pride in that he tumbled and hissed, as I did from pain. Four angry welts formed on his neck and only one bled, I stared at my nails in amusement. I had claws. "You know Butch," I said slowly, looking up from my nails, "I'm in no mood to fight, so if you make my life easy…you won't die." I smiled cruelly.

Brick and Boomer glanced at each other but Brick shook his head and took a step back. Boomer followed if only passively. He still retained the worried crease on his forehead but I doubt he hardly cared whether his brother got hurt because he kept glancing at the room I had come out of, at Bubbles' figure beneath the blankets. "You're hardly any match for me."

"As long as I am determined, I _will _kill you."

"I really don't want to hurt you," he grumbled, eyeing me reproachfully but I laughed.

"Oh Butch, you never worried before," he recoiled slightly but recovered just as quickly as it happened. "It hurts you doesn't it? The one day I try and get intimate and you run-"

"You ran," he began, his eyes flared with some renewed passion.

"But you made a hard time trying to convey your feelings."

"Big words Buttercup, for a small girl," he rolled his eyes and turned away slightly.

"At least not as small as other things," I glanced at his pants so he understood what I was talking about and he flushed.

"Did you learn that one from Brooklyn or did you strain yourself trying to think of it?" was his retort and I merely raised my eyebrows, I won that battle. He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair, I almost felt like I loved him again but I tried to shake it off, I didn't want that to happen. Not during a fight with him. I couldn't let him know he was my weakness. "I'm just a guy, what more do you want?" he asked.

His gaze was fierce but resigned; he looked genuinely tired and far older than seventeen. There was something in his eyes I all but recognised and it made my heart flutter, I tried to breath to will it to stop its erratic beating. It didn't stop it from its _thud thud_ against my rib cage and instead my nails bit into the palm of my hand. They started to bleed. "I'm a girl, you should _know_ what I want."

I looked at Brick and Boomer who was trying - but failing - to mind their own business. It would have made me laugh if I wasn't so worked up. I didn't want an explanation of what happened when Bubbles and I supposedly fell from the sky, I didn't want an explanation of how it happened. I was wary and tired and sore. I felt young and that I was too caught up in my world. I just wanted to go home. I just wanted to crawl into bed with my sisters, like the old days and let my fears and worries run. I just wanted some peace…

* * *

This time when I woke up I was refreshed and ready to start the day. I noticed I was at home, don't know how I got here but still, I was pleased I was home. My safe sanctuary. As I shifted I knocked into something or someone and they groaned, shuffling around like I just had. I looked blearily towards Bubbles who was smiling and then down the edge of the bed where my hand was clasped by Blossom – which was awkward really – and her head was resting of the blankets.

I felt oddly warm inside and comfortable. It was an overwhelming feeling of just belonging and love, knowing that your sisters are beside you through thick and thin. Blossom who was let out of the night events was there waiting for us to wake up and Bubbles was beside me, sleeping quite comfortably and oblivious to whatever happened. I truly didn't believe she had woken up at all. I did wonder about who took us home and why I fainted, again. I wanted to call Brick up and this time demand an explanation but due to just waking up I felt mellow and at ease. I'll leave the complications until later in the evening.

"Mmm, you're awake," Blossom looked up at me, her eyes sparkling.

"You are too," I whispered and we both broke out into small smiles, laughing under our breath.

"How are you feeling?" She turned around and played with my fingers idly. Her hair was sticking up at odd ends, amusing me.

"Yea, I feel rejuvenated," I chuckled slightly and arched my back. The pain was gone.

I noticed I was in Blossom's room with the double bed. The walls were pink but it wasn't the bright, obnoxious pink that I loathe. It was soft and slightly glittery with pictures and photos tacked to the wall. Some of the pictures were ours from kinder and the others were just things that Bubbles' drew now, ones she couldn't fit on her own walls. The lacy curtains fluttered at the window and there was music coming from her computer, it was soft and barely audible. I noticed the books on her desk, open and strewn around haphazardly and I winced, she must have been studying.

"Yea, a little studying," she shrugged and got up, padding across the room to turn off the computer. "But when Brick and Boomer dropped you both off I stopped, your health is more important." She smiled and snapped her books shut, "Dad called the school telling them we wouldn't be coming in today," she also said, peeking out of the window towards the city, "so you should be happy about that."

I pulled the blankets off my body and slid carefully out of bed, minding Bubbles who was still sleeping. "Yea, a day off, who isn't happy," I replied and I rubbed my eyes, stretching some more. She looked at me critically and I stared at her in return, "what?" I asked, feeling some what self conscious.

"Are you feeling ok? You were unconscious for the better part of the night," she held out a glass of water and I did find myself thirsty.

"I'm fine, never felt better really."

She pursed her lips and I watched as she turned away slightly, "Brick and Boomer don't know the full details but Butch knows, Buttercup, Butch _knows_. He knows what's out there," she paled considerably and looked at me, "there have been three deaths Buttercup. We've never fought something like this. Minor injuries, concussions but never deaths, it's never been this dark or scary."

"We can't do anything but do what we usually do and that's wait-"

"We can't wait!"

All regard for Bubbles went out the window. "What do you want me to do? Spy on Butch? Hardly, he'd know." I looked incredulously at my hands but they were suddenly clasped tightly in Blossom's.

"You've had experience with this kind of thing; you've crossed the dark line before, remember?"

I scowled and rubbed my arms awkwardly, "yes, I'm trying to forget," I bit out and she smiled apologetically. Her eyes landed on Bubbles' figure on the bed, whose blue eyes were wide. She sat up tiredly and stretched, "Bubbles?" I asked and Blossom and I raced to the bed, crouching beside her and each taking a hand.

"Are you alright?" Blossom's words came out in a whoosh and Bubbles glanced at her pointedly.

She then smiled softly and shuffled into the pile of cushions behind her head, sighing and closing her eyes, "all I remember is falling." She rubbed her arms and smiled slightly, "and the events of shopping with Boomer," she giggled slightly and looked at me. "You were falling too."

I pushed back some of her blonde hair and smiled, "who cares about that, as long as you're alright."

"You're fine too, right?"

"Oh don't worry about me Bubbles, I'm near indestructible." We giggled and sighed, looking at each other and then around the room.

This was our old room which currently belonged to Blossom, not like Bubbles or I cared. Blossom had the space filled up with piles of books which was why the room was suitable for her. Bubble's had the room with the biggest closet and my room had the biggest window and electrical sockets. We were all perfectly happy with how things turned out. I suppose that it was slightly nostalgic being in a room you had spent the main years of your childhood in. I smiled at the picture we all drew. It was us and the Professor, just acting as a family.

"Blossom?" The door opened a fraction and Dad poked his head in, eyes widening when he saw us awake and sitting on the bed. The conversation began again about how we were feeling and if we needed anything but he left after ten minutes of determining our wellbeing. The smell of lunch wafted in and my mouth began watering. He mentioned we had visitors and that he'd send them up but the only visitors we had was Brick and Boomer, also checking up on our wellbeing.

It was the cutest of things watching a blushing Boomer give a speechless Bubbles a bouquet of daffodils. Brick and Blossom were eyeing each other slightly disgruntled but I noticed that she'd take a glance around her room every now and then looking for any embarrassing product that he could use for blackmail. I hid her lacy bra underneath one of the pillows when I saw it just to help her out because there were some conflicting things around the room and it would no doubt embarrass her if he found them. I usually didn't care much for my room, it was untidy and lacked organisation. Any guy would be lucky to even step foot in there.

"Our brother sends his regards," Boomer said, settling on the bed beside my sister.

"Any news about this situation?" Blossom asked icily, still eyeing Brick suspiciously.

I noticed Brick's hat was off and that his usually long, unkempt hair was shorter and shinier. He had a toothpick poking out of the side of his mouth and his brown eyes were sunken as if he hadn't been catching a good nights' rest. He plopped himself on the desk chair and swivelled around for a bit all the while staring at the ceiling.

"Not much," he said, "or not much that I've gathered. Butch is being secretive," my shoulders tensed and I tried to will myself to relax. "When you fell down those few inches midair," he turned to look at me, "was someone messing with your head?"

I nodded feverishly and he sighed, sinking down on the chair. Boomer decided to speak up, his voice slightly solemn, "there was no gust of wind that made you fall. Someone was playing with your head, your thoughts, finding weaknesses and things to use against you. Due to that fact alone, you fall, you're very obvious to the person or thing in your head." He clutched the blanket tightly but let go when Bubbles murmured soothing words in his ear.

I chewed my bottom lip but Blossom replied before I could, "you gathered all that from your brother?" She looked sceptical and even more suspicious. Her eyes were narrowed in Brick's direction.

Brick raised an eyebrow at her and she stepped back slightly, eyes claming down from their burning intensity on the back of his head. "Butch isn't wholly good or bad, he's got this middle ground and he'll work for whatever will give him the best prize, if you get what I mean. Being his brothers Butch leaves tiny clues and riddles, we have to figure it all out for ourselves which is rather annoying but that's as much as we gathered." He shrugged and continued turning on the desk chair, irritating Blossom and myself.

"Well thanks," Blossom threw Brick's red cap to him and he caught it swiftly, pulling it onto his head.

"You kicking us out already?" he smirked and stood, hands in his pockets.

"Yea."

"Bitch."

"So you say," she held the door open and I giggled slightly as I ran my hands through my black hair. They filed out of the room silently, Boomer throwing looks of longing to Bubbles. She blushed and buried her head in Blossom's teddy bear. We fell silent, letting our thoughts get carried away as we thought of our current situation, love lives and other important things.

I tried to think of someone who could control my thoughts but no one came to mind. The only person I thought about constantly was _him_ and he was currently evil without the ability to manipulate someone's head. Plus I was sure he would have made it absolutely known that it was him, especially if _he_ was messing with my mind. I cringed at the thought of his voice in my head, mocking me. I could only imagine what he would find. My desires, fantasies, dreams and thoughts and how much I felt for him. It would be too much that I could bear.

I ran a hand through my hair, my fingers getting stuck behind knots and I yanked them free, pulling out strands of black with it. I walked out of the room but neither of my sisters noticed and I turned on the tap in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and dabbed at it with a towel before looking into the mirror at my reflection. I looked up, ghostly white with my green eyes wide and I shivered. He ran a hand down the side of my body not making any effort to just skim over my breasts.

"Butch," I whispered, staring at him through the mirror.

"I think I know what you want," his breath was hot against my ear and I shivered. I swallowed. I don't know if I'm hallucinating or if he's real. He felt every bit real and it scared me. I felt utterly defenceless…but I'm not. Am I?

"Don't touch me," I breathed, I gasped when he nipped at my ear.

"I've been that what you want the most is...love, affection…pleasure-"

"No!" I whirled around and snatched at his throat. He chuckled and I could feel it rumble through his throat against my hand. I leaned forward and pushed him against the wall, pressing my body against his with my knee resting between his legs. "You'll give me the answers I need Butch or I will have no qualms with killing you."

"You'll suffer heart break," he pointed out, still looking smug with that smirk on his face.

"Like I haven't for the past few months," I squeezed my hands and he gasped, clawing at my hands, "like I said, I _will_ kill you."

* * *

**Ok, ok. I'm so sorry guys for the long update! It's my final year at school so yea, it's difficult finding the time. Only a month or so until exams and then summer holidays and I swear I will update more often. However next year I will be in university so I'm not sure what will happen but yea, I'm so sorry guys! Thanks for your support honestly otherwise I would have scrapped this ages ago. I'm going to finish this. No worries. Once I figure out where to go with it after this. But yea. I will accomplish my goal.**

**Comment.**


End file.
